


The Advisor

by dopeysolo



Series: The Specialist [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, NoHotchNoWatch, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Team, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: Continuation of the Specialist Series... The reader and Aaron Hotchner are in an established relationship. Aaron is ready to take the next step. While on a case the team faces an unsub that is rare in their line of work. One of the team comes face to face with the unsub while the rest of the team races to find him... or her:)Don't want to give too much away but thanks to Anime237 and SERunion7 for their writing prompts. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Calm

** “When someone else’s happiness is your happiness, that is love.” Lana Del Rey  **

 

     Aaron just sat back and watched as you searched your shared bedroom, “Ugh it must be at my apartment!” you groaned.

     Aaron calmly said, “Well this wouldn’t happen, if you just finally moved in and got rid of your place” You stopped and looked at him, smirking you grabbed your keys and went over and kissed him, “I’ll be right back”. He held you in place for a moment, “You want me to come with you?” he whispered. You smiled and leaned down again and kissed him, “No, you rest. I’ll be back with lunch…Chinese food?” He grinned and swatted your ass as you turned to go to your apartment.

 

     On the way over to your apartment Garcia called, “Hiya Chica!” she said. You smirked at her usual bubbly demeanor, “Whatca guys doing?” she chirped. “Aaron is at home and I’m on my way to my apartment,” you said. “Ah I see you didn’t tell him that you gave it up yet?” she questioned you.

     You smiled; Garcia was the only one that knew you finally gave your noticed. You had two weeks to clear out your remaining possessions, not that you had much, some furniture that you and Garcia already posted online to sell. “No, I haven’t but he brought it up again so I’ll tell him later” she squealed in delight as you laughed at her reaction. “So, I guess you two don’t want to meet Morgan and I for lunch?” You told her of your plans to relax and bring home Chinese food. “Plus I’m sure you’ll be celebrating your big news” she insinuated. You laughed some more as you answered her, “Hopefully that’s where the day goes” she laughed, “I guess I’ll just have to spend all day all alone with my statuesque god of chocolate thunder”. You and her laughed some more as you pulled in to your complex. “Ok, I got to go. Have fun” you said as you both hung up.

 

     You gathered some more things and ordered your lunch. You sat on your couch looking at your bare apartment smiling at the memories the place held. An idea popped in your head as you rummaged through a discard pile finding an empty jewelry case and smirked. You arrived back home with the Chinese food to find Aaron on the couch reading. You watched him smirking to yourself, “that’s a good looking man,” you thought. Chucking to yourself you walked into the kitchen to get some plates. Aaron followed and raised his eyebrows, “What’s so funny?” You turned and looked him up and down, smirking you responded, “Oh nothing”. He looked at you and chuckled, “One of those need to know type of things?” You laughed and handed him a plate.

     You both sat down and started talking about work and a recent case you were studying. You slowed down on undercover work and started guest lecturing more at the academy. You were hesitant at first but after a few times, you loved teaching the cadets. Aaron of course whole-heartedly supported your decision to lean more towards teaching but he still never discouraged you if you decided to go undercover. However it was now in your contract that if you worked a case, an approved partner would be assigned to work with you…if available it was usually a BAU member.

     You both finished lunch and were cleaning up the aftermath. Jack was at a friend’s house and it was a rare day where you two had nothing to do. The plan was to sit, relax and maybe watch a movie. Aaron was in the living room giving you movie choices when you decided to tell him. At that exact moment, your phone chirped, you looked down to see Garcia’s name pop up. You already knew what she was asking as Aaron looked at you hesitantly, “who’s that?” he asked.

     Smiling you said it was Garcia and that she was just being nosey. He continued to look at you confused as you reached in your bag and pulled out a jewelry box. He looked at it then back at you… still very confused. You silently slid the box over to him. He opened it and smiled brightly at seeing your apartment key. “You have two weeks to change your mind otherwise, you’re stuck with me,” you teased him as he cupped your face and kissed you.

     His hand rested below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling him closer so that there were no space between you two. You took the opportunity to reach down and cup his ass earning a groan from Aaron. You smirked as he took his opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth causing your brain to sort of malfunction. His arms encompassed you as he picked you up causing you to wrap your legs around his waist. You pushed forward grinding into him as he gently laid you down on the couch. You reached for his sweats and pulled them down as he worked on your pants. Hands were everywhere until you both lay naked kissing like your lives depending on it.

     His hands reached down to touch you where you desperately craved his attention. He smirked, “Eager, aren’t we?” You rolled your eyes, which caused him to bite down on your shoulder causing you to openly gasp. He used that opening to delve deeper in you making you moan his name. He used his fingers with expert accuracy to bring you closer and closer until you practically screamed out his name. He wasted no time and dove deep into you. You both froze adjusting to the sudden but lovely intrusion. He leaned down and kissed you adoringly. You brought your hands over his neck while lifting your hips up. Aaron moaned as his began to thrust in and out over and over. You both were moaning messes panting each other names while he emptied inside you. Both of you rode out your highs as you slowly gathered your breathing while looking at each other. He looked at you as he pulled out.

     Silently he used a discarded piece of clothing to clean up. He slipped on his sweats and he gave you his t-shirt to pull on. He fumbled with something and then pulled you close to him. You sat in comfortable silence for a minute until Aaron turned to face you.

     “I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and if need be, sacrifice myself for you. Enough to miss you incredibly when we’re apart, no matter what length of time it’s for and regardless of the distance; Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us; Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me and never ever want to leave you or live without you… y/n will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

     You openly gaped at Aaron. His words were beautiful and sincere. You knew you should say something but the moment was so intense, you had a take a second to absorb.

     Luckily Aaron knew you and waited patiently for you to catch up. You quickly closed your mouth and smiled at him, “I love you, and I will love you until I die”, you leaned in to whisper the rest, “and if there is life after that, I’ll love you then…yes, a thousand times…yes!”

     He smiled and you jumped into his arms. You both just stayed there enjoying your embrace and taking in the moment. You slowly pulled away and looked up at Aaron. No words came to mind but you smiled as he slid a ring on your finger, you both never broke eye contact and the intensity of that moment will forever be seared into your brain…

     Until Aaron’s dreaded phone interrupted the moment. He groaned and you smirked as he reached forward to grab it. You heard Garcia animatedly chatter away as you took your time nibbling on his neck and ear. He listened intently to Garcia until she finished. “I understand let me pry my fiancé off of me and I will be in the office in 20”

     You pulled away shocked at Aaron’s omission and smiled when you heard Garcia shriek! He handed you the phone as he got up to get ready. She excitedly talked but promised to call you after the rundown “because there is so much to talk about” she exclaimed.

     You hung up to already see Agent Hotcher looking at you. You stood up still wearing his shirt and walked towards him. “Never would have pegged you for the love em and leave em type” you teased. He smirked as he reached down and picked up your left hand. He kissed your hand and smiled, “Sorry miss, but I’m in a committed relationship now” You rolled your eyes at his teasing, “that’s right and I know for a fact that she doesn’t share”. He laughed as he leaned down to kiss you. You watched as he walked out the door.


	2. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader deals with the stress of planning a wedding while Aaron and the team help profile an unsub

** “No relationship is all sunshine, but two people can share one umbrella and survive the storm together” Unknown **

   Hotch gathered his troops and Garcia went to work, “We were just called to consult. One male victim stabbed multiple times. Initial investigation describes the victim as a ‘joker’ and ‘all around nice guy’” For several hours the team reviewed their files and brainstorm a profile. Without being at the scene and immersed in the case, it can prove to be more difficult but the team pushed through their obstacles and come to the same conclusion.

 

   Hotch called in their profile, “Lust murderers are homicides in which the unsub stabs, cuts, pierces or mutilates the sexual regions or organs of the victim’s body. Lust murderers are predicted on the obsessive fantasies of the unsub. It is not enough for these type killers just to kill; they have a compulsive need to act out their fantasies with their victims and their victim’s bodies. It’s our professional opinion that this is just the beginning. If the unsub is not caught, he or she will continue to indulge in their obsessive fantasies.” He ended the call by encouraging the local detectives to call him if they need anything. He sighed and thought to himself, “its frustrating not be able to help to your fullest potential but you have to respect the local police.”

 

     His cell going off broke his train of thought. He smiled when he saw your name flash across the screen.

 

     “Now that the team knows, I’ve been getting wedding ideas up the wazoo” he could almost hear your obvious frustration through the text message.

 

     He knew you were not going to want a big lavish wedding. You were more of a simple minimalist type of woman. He typed out his response smiling, “I’ll take care of the team. How about Jack, you and me go out tonight to celebrate?” He got up to go talk to the team while glancing at your response. “Thank you handsome:) and of course I’d love to go out with my two favorite guys”. He smiled, and sent a quick response, “Good, be ready by 7:00 and wear that red dress”. He tucked his phone away and went down to his team.

 

     Garcia was pouting but the rest of team was on board. Derek put his arm around her, “Don’t worry mama, I see another wedding in your future” she looked up at him and smiled, “I kinda love you, Derek Morgan” he smiled and kissed her forehead, “I kinda love you Penelope Garcia.” With that she turned and faced Hotch, “Ok boss, what’s the plan?”

 

     7:00 was here before you knew it. Jack was ready and looking dapper in his mini ‘Aaron’ suit. You had your red vintage inspired fit and flare dress on. You were excited because you thought since you all would be dressed up; you could take a family picture together. It’s been a while and you would definitely seize the opportunity of both boys being dressed up. Aaron arrived exactly at 7:00 and you and Jack skipped to the car. You got Jack situated and smiled at Aaron. He smiled and leaned over to whisper, “You look beautiful”. You gave him a quick peck and thanked him. Jack animatedly chattered about his day at his friend’s house making you and Aaron chuckle at the small boy’s enthusiasm.

 

     You pulled into the courthouse. You looked at Aaron puzzled, he squeezed your hand and kissed it. You watched him take a breath, “What do you say to going in and marrying me right now?” Your mouth dropped and slowly went into a smirk, “Seriously?” He nodded. You smiled and practically leaped over the seat hugging him. “Oh yes, of course. Its perfect!” He laughed and you all managed to get out of the car.

 

     The three of you walked hand in hand to the courthouse. Aaron called in some favors and had a judge stay late. You walked into the small courtroom and gasp. There were twinkling lights everywhere with soft music playing in the background. You squeezed his hands and smiled brightly. Aaron handed Jack a ring box as he stood tall and proud next to his father. “I can’t believe you did all of this,” you whispered. The judge cleared his throat, “Witnesses?” You smiled again as Aaron went back to the door escorting his team in. They quickly and quietly sat down.

 

   The judge turned and looked at you and Aaron, “Well Aaron it’s about time”. Every one snickered as he continued, “Aaron and y/n, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.” The judge turned and looked at Aaron.

 

     Aaron silently nodded and began his vows, “From the moment our paths crossed, you’ve surprised me, distracted me, captivated me and challenged me. I’ve fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can’t believe that today I get to marry my best friend. I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you. No matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, I know our love will never fade, that we will always find strength in one another, and that we will continue to grow side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are, and I will always love you always, with every beat of my heart.”

 

     A collective sigh spread through out the room. You looked at him with such adoration; you thought your heart would explode at his words. The judge turned to you and smiled, “y/n would you like to say something?”

 

     You took a deep breath and started, “Aaron, I never would have guessed that when I agreed to work a case with the BAU I would meet my future husband. I fell in love with your intelligence, fierceness, kindness, humility and yes, your sense of humor. I’ll never forget how I felt the first time you told me you love me, and I hope we never forget how we feel standing here today. Together, we are better than we could be alone, and I feel so blessed to know that you are in my life to love and care for me. As your wife, I promise to love you without reservation, to support you in your goals, and to encourage and respect you in your successes and your failures. I promise to stand by you; regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I promise to work at our love and always make you and Jack a priority in my life. I adore you Aaron, and my love is yours completely today and always.”

 

     The judge continued, “Aaron, do you take y/n to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto her?” Aaron squeezed your hands as he said, “I do”.

 

     The judge turned to you, “y/n, and do you take Aaron to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?” You smiled and you said, “I do”.

 

     Aaron looked down at Jack and took the ring box, holding two simple but elegant wedding bands. He smirked at you as he slipped the band on your finger whispering, “With this ring, I thee wed”. You smiled and took his band slipping it on his finger, you whispered back, “With this ring, I thee wed”.

 

     Finally the judge concluded, “Love should be the core of your marriage; love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

 

     Aaron and y/n, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.

 

Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.”

 

     The small room broke out in cheers and clapping as Aaron leaned in and kissed you. It was a soft sweet kiss but it was soon interrupted by hugs engulfing the now married couple.

 

     Rossi cleared his throat and loudly said, “Hate to break this up but the reservations are for 7:45, we got to get a move on!” You looked up at Aaron, “Reservations?” Garcia chimed in, “Of course, we can’t have a wedding without a reception!” You smiled brightly back at Aaron, “Well sir, you seemed to have planned everything” He leaned down and kissed you.

 

     Jack rode with J.J., Will and Henry to the restaurant giving you and Aaron some free time. You held his hand while he drove, “When did you plan all of this?” you asked. He smirked, “The wedding? About two months ago” he quickly glanced over to you, “Marrying you? About two years ago” You stared at him in shock.

 

     “I’ve had the ring for about 6 months. I was just waiting for the right time. I knew you wouldn’t want a large wedding so I was trying to plan around our schedules which proved to be difficult.” He sighed. You tightened your grip on his hand, “Well Agent Hotchner, every thing is perfect. I am very happy”. He pulled up to the restaurant and leaned over smiling, “Well, Mrs. Hotchner that makes me happy”. He gave you a quick kiss and got out to open your door.

 

     He opened the door and you grinned, “I get the full service tonight, huh?” He raised his eyebrows and whispered, “You will later” and you smiled at his suggestive tone.

 

     Every one met at the restaurant talking and laughing at such a joyous occasion. The restaurant was filled but Aaron called ahead and made reservations and even pre-ordered appetizers. The food was being passed around but as soon as you held a plate of calamari you started to feel queasy. You’ve always hated the fishy smell but that smell was over powering. Reid noticed your face and quickly took the plate laughing, “Sorry y/n I forgot about your aversion to the fish smell”. You waved him off trying to get your stomach under control. He studied you briefly and then quickly passed the plate. The food order was placed but your stomach never went back to normal. Every smell was almost overwhelming. You ignored it best you could and enjoyed the rest of your evening. Not even paying attention to Reid and Aaron’s watchful eye.

 

     Every one got up to go home, Jack was going home with Henry and almost like clock work, Garcia and Hotch’s phones went off. There was a collective groan as they went to answer their phones. You watched Aaron’s face furrow and you simply smiled as he said, “We’ll report in 20”. He hung up and glanced at his team and then you. You walked over and gently put your hand on his chest, “No worries Agent Hotchner, go catch some bad guys and come back to us”. You could see the sadness in his face so you whispered in his ear, “I expect the full treatment when you’re back”. Kissing him on his cheek you turned and faced the team, “Ok guys you’re off to save the day. Will, can you drive Jack and I home?” Will nodded and you noticed the sad look on the little boys face, “Actually, if it’s ok- Henry is welcome to spend the night with Jack?” J.J. looked at Will and smiled, “I’m sure this is not how you envision your night going?” You laughed, “Not exactly but I’m flexible.”

 

     The team quickly dispersed leaving you with Aaron while Will, J.J, Reid and the boys walked to the cars. You gently grabbed his hand while you walked slowly to Will’s car. Aaron whispered, “I could have Morgan lead the team. It is our wedding night”. You stopped him and pulled him close to you, looking up you smiled, “Aaron, we have a lifetime together. I assume it’s the case you were consulting on earlier?” He nodded as you continued, “They need your expertise and I’ll need your expertise when you get home”. You smirked as he leaned down and kissed you. You both sighed, as you broke free.

 

     You watched from Will’s car as Hotch, J.J. and Reid sped off. You put your head back on the seat listening to the two boys excitedly talk about their sleep over. Will glanced over, “Are you ok?” You turned your head, rubbing your stomach, “Yeah just a little queasy, I think too much food”. Laughing Will drove you and the boys’ home.


	3. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case escalates and Hotch calls in the reader for her expertise

**“Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.” **

**Terry Pratchett**

 

     The team drove to the case being it was only about 3 hours away. They were able to discuss their ideas and concerns. There was another victim, almost exactly like the first one that further solidified their profile of ‘lust murderer’. The only thing that both victims had in common was that they were recently engaged other than that, every thing else seemed to be different. They concluded that this was an organized unsub and they were just getting started.

 

     Hotch and Reid went to the police station, Morgan and Prentiss went to the crime scene and Rossi and J.J. went to the first victims’ house to meet with his fiancé.

 

     After a few hours, they all met back at the station to discuss their findings. Morgan and Prentiss reported that the crime scene was pristine and the body was moved. Rossi and J.J discovered nothing entirely new; the victim was loved by many, enjoyed his job as a prosecutor and absolutely adored his fiancé.

 

     The team formulated a new in depth profile to deliver to the police force. Hotch begins, “The organized offender is usually above average in intelligence. He is methodical and cunning. His crime is well thought out and carefully planned. He is likely to own a car, which is in good condition. The crime is usually committed out of his area of residence or work. He is mobile and travels many more miles than the average person.”

 

     Reid jumps in to continue, “Fantasy and ritual are important to the organized type personality. He selects a victim, which he considers the "right" type, someone he can control (either through manipulation or strength), usually a stranger. Most of his victims will share some common traits.”

 

     Prentiss takes the opportunity to explain that, “He is considered socially adept. He uses his verbal skills to manipulate his victims and gain control over them until he has them within his "comfort zone." He is fully cognizant of the criminality of his act and takes pride in his ability to thwart the police investigation. He is likely to follow news reports of the event and will oftentimes take a "souvenir" from his victim as a reminder, which is sometimes used to relive the event or continue with the fantasy.”

 

     Hotch concludes, “He is excited by the cruelty of the act and may engage in torturing the victim. Sexual control of the victim plays an important part in this scenario. He avoids leaving evidence behind and usually brings his own weapon. He is aware of police procedures. The body is often removed from the crime scene. He may do this to "taunt" the police or to prevent its discovery by transporting it to a location where it will be well hidden.”

 

     All the police taking notes start to talk among themselves while the team huddles up in their make shift conference room. J.J. looks up from the file and says, “Something is off. The victims don’t have any defensive wounds.” Everyone ponders the statement while Hotch calls you.

 

     “Hi-yah Handsome, how you guys doing?” you say. He smirks briefly and asks, “I’m going to send you some files, I want you to look it over and give us your opinion.”

 

     “Sir, yes sir” you say while he chuckles and hangs up. He turns to his team and says, “I sent the files to y/n. I’m curious on what she thinks. Like J.J. said there are no defensive wounds, we might be looking for a woman unsub”. Reid chimed in, “Typically women represent only about 14% of violent offenders.”

 

     J.J. and the team made their way downstairs to address the news stations. J.J. was going to talk to the reporters while the team scanned the crowd. Their profile suggested that the unsub followed the stories.

 

     The team stood near the front of the press conference while J.J. addressed the crowd. Hotch stood off to the side awaiting your call while watching the crowd. A reporter shot up and asked J.J. “Do the FBI have any leads? Why do you think the suspect has been able to allude the police and now the FBI?” Before he could hear J.J. answers, his phone started to vibrate.

 

     He picked it up to be greeted by your rambling, “Aaron, there are no defensive wounds. I think you guys might be looking for a woman. All the victims were recently engaged and all shared the same type of look”. Your statement puzzled Aaron, “What do you mean? They were all different races, age and body type?” You sighed, “Yes, they all look different but from what I read and saw they all seemed safe and loyal to their significant others”. Aaron thought about your observation but you knew he required facts not assumptions. “Just asked the team, some one is bound to see it” you chuckled. He smirked, “Yes ma’am”. You sighed in to the phone, “Hurry back Agent Hotchner you still owe me a honeymoon”. He chuckled, “How could I forget our honeymoon!” You smiled, “I’ll continue to look over the files and get back to you with any information. Please keep me informed”. Aaron hung up and went back to scanning the crowd. Little did he know someone was intently listening to his phone call.

 

     The team approached the case with your added information looking into female unsubs. It was day three and with no new evidence the case was at a stand still. You decided to drive to the team and try to help out as much as you could.

 

     On your way up there, Aaron called to check on your status and chat. “I hate to say it but until there’s another murder, we are at a stand still.” You sighed, you knew he hated thinking like that, “We’ll figure it out, no worries Agent Hotchner”. You could almost hear him smile when you heard Emily, “Hey y/n did Hotch tell you about the bar?” You practically heard Hotch growl which increased your curiosity, “No Emily, he didn’t…care to share”.

 

     Hotch put the call on speaker, “Well we were at a local bar when Hotch was approached by a lady. She was so smitten but he didn’t give her the time of day. It was funny and sad at the same time. She was quite the tenacious one.” You heard the team laugh while Hotch got back on the line, “Thanks guys, I’m sure my wife loved hearing that story.” You were laughing by the time Aaron got back on the line. “Oh honey, don’t worry about it. I see the way ladies look at you it’s nothing new. Go work the press and I’ll see you guys in about an hour”.

 

     During the hour, J.J held another press conference this time with the suspicion that the unsub might be a woman. The same reporter shot up to ask questions, “Are you saying the BAU now thinks a woman is killing these men? Men that are about 6 feet tall and all seem to physically fit were killed by a woman? J.J. directed her statement towards the press while Aaron called Garcia. She quickly answered, “How can I help you boss?” Aaron gave her a name, “Does she fit the profile?” quickly Garcia fired back, “As snugly as I fit into the chiseled arms of Derek Morgan”. “Ok, Garcia keep digging and send us what you find”.

 

 

     As soon as he hung up, he heard a whimper behind him. Turning slowly, he whispered into his comms, “I might have something back here” and turned and walked toward the sounds. He eyes widened and all of the sudden he felt something prick his neck. Before he was able to make a scene, he was quickly and quietly whisked away.

 

     “Penelope’s house of how may I save your ass today?” Morgan quickly asked her to trace Hotch’s phone. He heard her clack away and sigh, “It looks like the bossman’s phone is at the café next door. Why? What’s the matter?” she heard Morgan relay the information to the team while putting her on speaker, “Garcia, We can’t locate Hotch. He has been missing since the middle of the press conference”. Morgan heard Garcia audibly gasp, “Have you told y/n?”

 

     Rossi spoke up, “No, we know she should almost be here, so we figured we would wait to tell her in person”. Garcia started to type away, “Hotch called me to ask me to look into a reporter, I’ll forward you her file and get back to scanning all cameras in the area to find some indication on where he is and who took him…and don’t tell me you think it’s the unsub! I can’t stomach knowing our Hotch is with that sadistic person so I’ll get working and you keep me in the loop”. Morgan sighed, “Ok mama” She quickly hung up to get to work.

 

     You walked into the station with all eyes on you. The Captain of the force approached you somberly, “Are you Mrs. Hotchner?” You smiled at him and nodded, “Still getting used to that title”. He hesitantly smiled, “I’ll bring you to your team”.

 

     You looked around and noticed all the odd glances in your direction. You walked into the room and glanced around immediately noticing Aaron’s absence. You didn’t hesitate, “Where is he?” Rossi didn’t waste any time, “He’s missing”. You sat down and listened as the team went over the last hour of your husbands’ timeline.

 

     When they were done you asked, “Have you spoken to the reporter?” You glanced up and saw every one looking at you with pity evident on their face. “Look guys, I appreciate the sympathy but he’s not dead…yet. So the longer we dilly dally, the more time this woman has with my husband so I ask you again, have you spoken to the reporter?”

 

     J.J. sighed, “We haven’t and the only reason is she was in front of the me during the duration of the press conference”. You let out a breath and dialed Garcia, you didn’t waste time with pleasantries and got straight to the point, “according to your file the reporter grew up in foster care, look into known contact and cross check them with rap sheets.”

 

     While Garcia clicked away, you looked up at the team, “The unsub or unsubs crave a man who can provide safety and security. Kids growing up in foster care get bounced around, often growing up hating the established government for not doing more and craving a safe place to grow. Aaron is the best at his job, he had Garcia look into this reporter for a reason so lets follow his lead”.

 

     Garcia said, “Ok crime fighters, It looks like our reporter, Andrea Wilkenson was especially close with a Nicole Sweet. Ms. Sweet has some simple assault charges against her but nothing else.” She continued to type away when she yelled, “Bazinga! Nicole and Andrea were close with a Ben O’Brien. According to his rap sheet, Mr. O’Brien has the tendency to get in to a lot of brawls even going as far as beating a man to death”.

 

     Emily asked the obvious question, “Is he out of jail?” Garcia continued to research, “According to his records he was sentenced to time served due to neurodevelopmental disorder and get this…he was released to the custody of a Ms. Andrea Wilkenson who is turn paid for his legal defense. I’m sending you all their information”

 

You stood and smirked, “Ok team, let’s go find my husband”


	4. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and reader rush to Aaron while he is faced with playing along with a no win situation

**“Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Not hell a fury like a woman scorned” William Congreve**

 

   As the team was gathering information…Hotch woke up in the back of a van. He groaned rubbing his neck. He quickly checked his pockets for his gun and phone. He looked around for anything that would help him. He felt the van slow down so he sat towards the back of the van waiting for the doors to open.

 

     The light started to peek through as the doors opened and immediately recognized his 2 captors. They opened the doors that led right into a house. The woman spoke confidently as she politely asked him, “Please step forward Agent Hotchner, we have some things we would like to discuss” Aaron looked at his situation, the van was in a closed garage and doors led right into a house so there was no way to escape right now so his only choice was too proceed into the house.

 

     He went into the kitchen and was immediately met with an unexpected surprise. In the kitchen was a man that was built like a linebacker. The man didn’t say anything except point to a chair at the kitchen table. Aaron looked the man up and down trying to get a read on him but before he could finish the man abruptly grabbed him, forced him to sit and duct taped him to the arms and legs of the chair. The women sat at the table while the large man stood behind Aaron.

 

     The clear leader of the group spoke up, “Now Aaron, do you recognize us?” He glanced around and with his no nonsense attitude calmly said, “Yes”. The woman smirked, “A man of few words…care to elaborate?” He looked at the woman on the far side of the table, “You’re the woman who hit on me at the bar, no doubt to test my loyalty to my wife” he motioned to the man behind him, “this guy is a new face but no doubt your so called muscle” and finally he turned to woman asking the questions, “And you are the reporter from the press conferences clearly the leader of your make shift family”.

 

     The reporter clapped her hands, “See I told you he was smart!” The other woman spoke up, “I still don’t like it, he’s an FBI agent, they will be looking in full force” The reporter scoffed at the other woman’s worries, “They don’t even have a lead, we’ll have plenty of time” She nodded to the big fellow and Aaron felt the man move to go get something.

 

     Aaron knew what would be coming but he also knew he had the advantage that they didn’t know his team did have a lead.

 

     “Now here are the rules…you do what we say and we won’t hurt you… at least that much. You don’t do what we say and we go after your new wife”.

     Aaron started to chuckle at her statement, “Obviously you didn’t research my new wife”. The reporter slammed her hands down on the table clearly annoyed at his response. The woman from the bar began to worry, “See? I knew we shouldn’t have taken him.”

 

     The reporter stood up and stared at Aaron, smirking she grabbed a knife and put it over a candle flame, “Now Aaron you don’t seem too worried about your wife’s safety? Is that any way for a husband to treat his wife?”

 

     Without warning, she took the hot knife and pressed it into his neck. Aaron flinched but tried to not react to her punishment. The reporter watched him carefully as he looked back at her, “You miss understand me, when you threaten my wife, I don’t need to worry about her safety but rather yours”

 

     Andrea leaned forward seething, “You seem to have a lot of confidence in your little woman”. Aaron took a moment to gather his response. He knew he had to play along with their fantasy in order to stay alive.

 

     “My wife is a strong, independent and fierce woman, who surprises me very day.” He looked around to make sure he had the attention of the two women. They both were glaring at him. “You would like her, she’s a lot like you two.” Andrea looked confused at his revelation but Nicole wanted him to continue. “How is she like us?” she timidly asked.

 

     “Y/N has been subjected to the worst of mankind. She has suffered trauma after trauma. You are fighters". He looked around at Andrea and Nicole as he continued,  "You three found each other at a young age and all three of you stuck together protecting each other.”

 

     Andrea scoffed at Aaron’s statement while Nicole thought about it but again she spoke up, “But your wife doesn’t hurt anyone”. Andrea yelled, “Enough!”

     She stomped over to Aaron again grabbing the knife and slowly dragging it down his arm while whispering, “Your wife is nothing like us.” The blood began to flow freely down his arm as she switched to his other arm seething, “Your wife never had to go days without anything but bread and water. Your wife never had to endure the physical torture of cigarette burns and whippings”. She sat on the edge of the table facing Aaron. “You say your wife is like us, but she never experienced being sold for drugs” at that confession she plunged the knife into his abdominal but she was careful not to go too deep because she wasn’t done with him.

 

     Andrea watched with glee as Aaron groaned at the abrasive intrusion. Blood was pouring out his wounds and he could feel himself getting light headed. He knew he needed to play along to stay alive until the team got here. Breathing heavily he dragged his head up, “You’re right. You and your family are stronger than mine. You three faced insurmountable odds growing up. You three fought for each other and eventually working together you escaped that torture.” Andrea scowled down at Aaron, “You’re smart Aaron Hotchner but I protect my family and right now you are endangering it”.

 

     She began to stand up when Aaron interrupted her, “You know what I think. I think you enjoy killing men that represent every thing you craved in a father growing up. I think you protected Nicole and Ben and use their guilt to help you relieve all that anger you feel. You three were dealt a shitty hand in life but that doesn’t excuse you kidnapping, mutilating and murdering innocent men.” He turned and looked at Nicole, “I know you know this and I know she is making you feel guilty. Did she stop a man from hurting you?” Before Andrea could stop him, Nicole interrupted, “She took my place”. In barely a whisper he calmly said, “Nicole, you’re not a bad person but what she is making you do is wrong and I think deep down you know it”.

 

     Andrea shrieked, “Enough of this psycho analyzing bullshit. Nicole, you know what they did to me when I took your place so you owe me. Don’t listen to some so- called know it all. He doesn’t know what we’ve been though” Aaron murmured, “I don’t know but I’d like to help”

 

     There was a knock on the door breaking everyone’s train of thought. The reporter glared at Hotch, “gag him and stay quiet”. When she turned to walk towards the door, Aaron noticed the small handgun tucked into the back of her pants. Before he was gagged he quickly whispered to Nicole, “You are all looking to at least 20 years to life in prison but I can help you” before he could continue the enormous man gagged him.

 

     The reporter went to the door and was greeted by Rossi and you. “Hello we are looking for Ms. Andrea Wilkenson?” She politely smiled, “I’m Andrea, how can I help you?” You looked her up and down and immediately noticed the tightness in her smile. Rossi continued, “We were wondering if you had a moment to answer some questions”. Still standing at the door, she smirked, “Of course but I can’t right this moment, how about I come to the station in about an hour. You see I’m on a deadline and I have to get my report to my editor”. She began to close the door when you immediately stopped it with your foot, “Ms. Wilkenson, it’ll only take a moment and we promise to give you an exclusive when we catch the unsub” She eyed you for a moment before agreeing.

 

     “Just give me a moment,” she politely said. You and Rossi looked at her, “We can sit outside on this gorgeous day. Would you two like a cup of coffee?” You both said no as she closed her door leaving you two to sit on her patio furniture.

 

     “Well, that’s not at all suspicious” Rossi whispered. You nodded, “We can’t force our way in without a warrant and we have no reason to go in other than our suspicion” Rossi listened to your concern, “Aaron would want this case to be airtight so lets play it out but the minute you think you need to go in, go in and I’ll have your back.” You smirked, “the longer she’s out here the less time she has with my husband”.

 

     You whispered so the team could hear you while waiting for her to return, “You really think having me and Rossi interview her is the best way?” Reid chimed in, “Morgan will be viewed as a threat and J.J. and Emily are two females with authority-something she craves. She would dismiss me because of my youth like appearance. You and Rossi will appeal to her. Rossi is the secure sophisticated man that she’s always craved attention from and you will appeal to her ego. She knows you are desperate for your husband’s return and she knows she controls that outcome”

 

     Meanwhile inside, Andrea made a cup of coffee, trying to gather her thoughts. Nicole kept interrupting her, “They know, I know they know…we’re going to go to jail. He said at least 20 years. I can’t go to jail” Andrea turned to the frightened woman and calmly seethed out the words, “Shut up”. Nicole stopped and starred at her. Andrea stepped forward menacing, “Keep him quiet or else”.

 

     Nicole was shocked at her threatening tone, “What do you mean ‘or else’?” Without warning, Andrea slapped her across the face, catching her before she fell to stop any noise. Nicole slowly slipped to the ground sobbing, “You said you would protect me, you said you’d never hurt me. You are just like them”. Andrea stepped away looking at Ben, she said, “Keep them quiet by any means necessary”.

 

     Andrea opened the door smiling at Rossi and you. “Sorry for the delay, the coffee gave me some trouble. Anyway, what can I do for you?” You didn’t’ hesitate and dove right in, “What can you tell us about Nicole Sweet?” Andrea took a sip of her coffee and sighed, “That name is certainty a blast from my past. There’s not much to tell, we were in the same foster care and then lost contact.”

 

     You heard Reid whispered in to the comms, “She’s lying, keep pressing the issue”. Rossi leaned forward, “Foster care? You are an incredibly strong woman to come out so successful considering how much you must have bounced around. That’s a tough life” You knew he was placating to her ego but you still wanted to roll your eyes but instead you continue to question her, “So you are telling us that you haven’t had contact with Ms. Sweet since you both left foster care?” Andrea simply nodded yes while sipping her coffee.

 

     “And what about a Mr. Ben O’Brien?” She looked a little thrown off that you knew the name of her ‘muscle’ but shook it off. “Wow, you guys are bringing up all the names from my past. Ben, Nicole and I were pretty inseparable those days. I did see Ben a couple years ago and helped him out with some legal trouble.”

 

   Rossi took over, “Would you mind telling us about them?”

 

     Back in the house, Nicole stopped crying and stood up. She looked at Aaron then at Ben. “Ben, I think Andrea went too far this time.” Ben stood away from Aaron and came close to Nicole, “Together forever” he murmured. Nicole sighed and hugged Ben, “I know big guy but I don’t think she’s thinking straight”. She felt his grip tighten and tighten. “Ben?” she said hesitantly looking up and with tears in his eyes, he moved his hands up to her frail little neck and began to squeeze. She began to struggle and Aaron started to wriggle around.

 

     Aaron tried to push the table into Ben. He mananged to move it to throw Ben off balance letting Nicole fall to the ground gasping for breath. Ben got up and quickly went to Aaron throwing the table out of his way.

 

     Outside both you and Rossi heard the noise, “Is there someone home?” you asked Andrea. “Must be my dog” she said unfazed. You turned back to her, “That’s a pretty large dog. Why don’t you go get him? He sounds like he’s scared”. With that being said, you heard a girl scream and without hesitation you ran towards the door saying, “All agents move in”.

 

     You ran right into the house, clearly not thinking straight and immediately saw Aaron in the hands of an enormous man. “Ben O’Brien step away” you firmly shouted. When Ben didn’t budge, you saw Nicole slowly stand up. She barely whispered, “Please Ben, please stop. Please for me.” He hesitantly looked back towards Nicole. He simply asked, “Andrea?” Nicole slowly stepped forward, “No Andrea told me to let the man go, please Ben, put the man down and we can go home” With her calming words, he abruptly dropped Aaron. Ben went over to Nicole and picked her up, “Sorry Nic” she sobbed and hugged him back.

 

     Suddenly you saw Aaron’s face and before you could process he knocked you over. You heard the gunshots; you looked back and saw Andrea with her gun lying on the ground. Rossi shot but not before she shot at you and Aaron.

 

     You went back to him and saw the red staining his shirt. Aaron knocked you out of the way and now he was lying there bleeding everywhere. You screamed for a medic while you struggled to get the duct tape off of him.

 

     There was so much movement, you didn’t see Morgan escort Ben and Nicole out of the house assuring Ben that Andrea would be right behind him. He didn’t want to take the chance in telling Ben the truth. He knew Nicole knew and she worked with the team in getting Ben in hand cuffs before getting cuffed her self and climbing into the back seat of a patrol car.

 

     Rossi took the trembling knife out of your hands and began to successfully take the tape off. Reid immediately put pressure on Aaron’s wound while you gently touched his face, “Aaron, open your eyes. Please open your eyes” You saw his eye lids flutter and then close. The EMTs arrived and Rossi slowly took you away. You watched as the EMT’s did their jobs shouting out orders and clearing the way towards the ambulance. Rossi gently put you in the back of the ambulance assuring you that they would be right behind you.


	5. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler before I finish the story. So just a little angst filled with lots of fluff

**The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for. Fyodor Dostoyevsky**

 

     You sat in the ambulance watching the professionals scramble and do their job. You took a couple deep breaths to try and get yourself under control. Aaron needed you, this is not the time to panic you thought.

 

     By the time you reached the hospital you were able to discern that Aaron was shot in the shoulder but there was no exit wound. Also he suffered some burns and large cuts and stabs. They were prepping him for surgery and the nurse was escorting you into the family waiting room. You sat down starring at your blood-covered hands.

 

     Emily and J.J. slowly approached you and you heard Reid questioning the nurse. You stood up when the ladies came over, “He’s in surgery. Probably a couple hours-there is no exit wound” J.J. came over to you, “Come on y/n let’s get you cleaned up”. You silently nodded and followed the ladies to the bathroom.

 

     While washing up the smell of soap, blood and overall hospital scent was getting too much and quickly you turned and threw up in a stall. J.J was calmly rubbing your back whispering, “He’ll be ok”. Still shaking a little you managed to stand up and continue to wash up. Thankfully J.J. was able to grab her go bag and gave you a change of clothes as well as much needed toothpaste.

 

     The three ladies walked to the waiting room. Morgan was in the corner on the phone with Garcia who clearly was already on her way to the hospital. You started to cry at the thought of telling little Jack. Rossi came over and hugged you while you let it all out. Reid stepped up to Emily and asked how you were doing. “She’s strong, she’ll be ok. She threw up but I think she feels better with all the blood washed off”.

 

     Reid stood and process Emily’s words. He began to think; “y/n doesn’t usually cry this much and she is quite sensitive to smells lately” He silently walked over to the nurses’ station and talked with one of the nurses. She smiled as he walked back. He gently put his hand on your back and whispered, “Y/n I want to show you something”. You looked up from Rossi’s shoulder and nodded.

 

     You followed Reid to the nurses’ station. She handed you a package whispering, “There’s a private bathroom down the hall to the left”. You nodded and walked back dragging Reid with you. You went in to the bathroom leaving a very embarrassed Reid to wait in the hallway.

 

     Hesitantly you open the door and looked at the anxious Reid, “Thank you Reid” He looked back at you confused, “For what? You smirk, “For being you” He shuffles at your words, “Aw, thanks. I don’t know how to be anyone else.”

 

     The two of you join the others, clearly they are curious but none of them ask; they knew you would share whatever happened when the time comes. After what seemed like days, the doctor came through the doors just about the same time Garcia burst through the waiting room doors. The whole team huddled together while you walked toward the doctor. “Mrs. Hotchner, your husband is recovering nicely.” You let out a sigh of relief as he continued, “He’s not out of the woods yet. He slipped in to a coma due to the intense trauma his body faced. His vitals are strong so his chances of waking up are extremely high. We are moving him to a room and then you can go and see him”. All you could do is nod.

 

     Garcia was the first to pull you into a hug and soon the whole team surrounded you. Every one was relieved but also knew that until you saw Hotch’s eyes you would be a nervous wreck.

 

     One of the nurse’s came and got you. Before you went through the doors, Reid gently grabbed your arm and whispered, “Tell him”. You nodded and followed the nurse through the hospital doors.

 

     The nurse opened the door to Aaron’s room; you walked in slowly taking everything in. You turned and thanked the nurse while she left you and Aaron alone. You gently grabbed his lifeless hand rubbing small circles with your thumb.

 

     “You know Aaron, this isn’t exactly how I pictured our honeymoon to be like.” You smirked and squeezed his hand. You started to tear up, “Damn Aaron, I don’t know what to say… you need to wake up and you need to wake up now. Jack needs you, your team needs you, I need you and your baby needs you... That’s right I said baby…I’m pregnant so I’m going to need you to make the hell up!”

 

     With that burst of yelling, the nurse walked in to check on you two. You turned to face her when you felt his hand move. You whipped your head around to see Aaron struggling to open his eyes. The machines started to beep rapidly and the nurses rushed in basically pushing you out of the way.

 

     “What’s happening? Is he ok?” you all but screamed. Finally what seemed like forever one of the nurses turned to you and smiled, “He’s waking up Mrs. Hotchner”. You slowly walked toward his bed to see those piercing brown eyes staring at you.

 

     “Are you really pregnant?” he whispered. You smiled; shocked that he heard your outburst, “Yes”. He smiled as you rushed towards him. The nurses cleared the room giving you two the privacy you both craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler while I finish the story. I didn't want to leave you hanging especially since I will be away until after Thanksgiving. So I hope every one has a great holiday and I will update asap. Thanks for reading!!


	6. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I finished... Series Complete

**"Blood makes you related, Loyalty makes you Family" **

8 Months Later...

     Aaron was healing nicely and back to his over protectiveness. "Y/n you need to sit down and rest". You rolled your eyes as Aaron lectured you. "Aaron, you need to sit down and rest". You both stood at a stand still. Aaron smirked and gently took your hand guiding you to the couch. He sat down and and you tucked in beside him. Both of you propped your feet up and sighed. Aaron gently rubbed your shoulder while you sat in comfortable silence.

     Aaron's phone rang and he groaned, "that's the D.A.". You leaned forward as he picked up the phone. You listened as Aaron talked with the D.A. and you thought back to months past. You smiled as you remembered how Aaron reacted to your news and how he dedicated himself to rehab so he could heal up before the baby came. Jack and Aaron worked hard on decorating the nursery with the team's help of course. Aaron stood and started to pace which was never a good sign. 

     As Aaron paced your phone chirped. You glanced down and saw J.J's name pop up. You picked up your phone and glanced at her simple direct text, "What are you going to do?" Puzzled you looked up at Aaron and heard him audible groan as he put his phone down. You silently pleaded with Aaron to share his news. He finally looked at you and rubbed his face in frustration. "The defendant will confess if she is allowed to talk to you in private." Shocked, you looked at Aaron, "Andrea Wilkenson, wants to talk to me and in exchange she will confess and wave the jury trial?" Aaron nodded in confirmation. You didn't have to be a profiler to know Aaron did not like the idea. You struggled to stand up and basically waddle over to your husband. You gently put your hand on his chest and looked up. He frowned at your gesture, "You know this is some sort of trap, right? She is trying to lure you into some twisted conversation."You nodded and smirk, "Please set it up so we can move on from all of this". Aaron picked up the phone and called the D.A. You sat down and responded to J.J. "I'm taking her bait to get her confession". 

     Aaron explained that the meeting was set up for the next morning and in the mean time, the team will be brainstorming possible topics that Andrea will bring up. You smiled at Aaron and yawned. Aaron shook his head and smiled. You and him slowly went up stairs to go to sleep. While getting ready for bed, you got lost in your thoughts, "Why in the world would she want to talk to me? You'd think she would want to talk to Aaron" As if reading your thoughts, Aaron spoke up, "I think she wants to mess with you in order to mess with me. I'm worried about her seeing you pregnant though". Still puzzled you just shrugged it off and sighed. Aaron kissed your forehead, "We will see what the team comes up, get some rest and we can go over some more things in the morning". You crawled into bed and saw Aaron go to the door. You sat up and raised your eyebrows at him. He turned to you, "I will be right down stairs, I am just going to check in with the team". You smiled and curled up under your blankets. 

     You awoke to the smell of food and chatter downstairs. You yawned and slowly got up. After getting washed up and dressed you made your way downstairs. Aaron met you halfway on the stair case. "You shouldn't be walking down the stairs by your self" You rolled your eyes and took his hand, "The team is here but so is breakfast". You and Aaron walked in to the kitchen. You smiled brightly at the sight... Garcia and Morgan were finishing up cooking. J.J. and Reid were talking to Jack while Prentiss and Rossi set the table. Garcia shrieked when she noticed, "You're glowing!". Rossi walked over to you and gently took your hand, "Bellismo" You blushed and walked with him to the table. Aaron rolled his eyes and made his way towards Jack, "Ok Jack, lets get you on the bus" Jack waved to the team, ran over to you and give you a quick peck on the cheek and went with his father to the bus stop". You and the team settled down to eat while waiting for Aaron's return. As soon as he came back, every one started eating and talking about your meeting. Everyone discussed different theories. Rossi simply advised you to sit down and pretend to listen. You smiled and took in what every one had to say. 

     The ride to the court house was short. Aaron's demeanor quickly changed and he became Special Agent Hotchner. Aaron looked down at you as you slid your hand through his arm. "Aaron don't  worry, I will listen and respond accordingly" He gently patted your hand, "I will be on the other side, the minute I don't like something, I will be pulling you out of that room". You rolled your eyes, "Yes sir, Agent Hotchner". 

     You walked into the room and immediately saw Andrea's eyes widen at your appearance. She slyly smirked, "Well Mrs. Hotchner, I see you are pregnant. May I ask who is the father?" You groaned and sat down, "Andrea, you only have 15 minutes, what would you like to discuss". Andrea smiled and sat up straight, "You're right, I am sorry Mrs. Hotchner" Surprised by her apology you encouraged her to continue. "Listen Mrs. Hotchner I understand your distain for me but understand that I was trying to help women. Those men cheated on their partners and I wanted to help spare those women the pain they would eventually go through." You sat and listened to her, curious where she was going with this, you continued to encourage her. "Mrs. Hotchner, all the men I took either cheated or would have cheated, maybe you think I went to the extreme but weaker women need to protected". You raised your eyebrows at that, "Are you saying by taking my husband you were protecting me?" Andrea leaned in and whispered, "You are like me, you don't need to be protected but I know men and I know men like Agent Hotchner". Andrea continued to explain that Aaron would always make his job his priority.

     "You know his first wife left him and he allowed her to be brutally murdered" You knew Aaron would be having a hard time hearing this but you wanted her to feel like she has the advantage to ensure she would keep her end of the bargain so you sat their silently as she spoke. You pretended to listen and showed that her words had an "effect' on you. You could tell she was enjoying making you uneasy. "You see Mrs. Hotchner, by interrupting my time with your husband, you will now have to face the painful realization that his job will always come first". 

     You glanced down at your watch. "Andrea you're time is up, please honor your deal and write down your confession as well as waiving your right to a jury trial". She nodded and began to scribble down on a piece of paper. You stood up and she looked up, "remember what I said, Mrs. Hotchner" You nodded your head in agreement and walked out the door. The D. A. quickly went in the room to finish the process while you walked over to Aaron. You smiled as you said, "Ok, Agent Hotchner lets go get some lunch". Aaron looked at you astonished, "You don't want to talk about anything Andrea said?" Puzzled you looked at him, "No Aaron, I followed Rossi's advise. Now lets go get some food" Aaron chuckled and reminded you that they just ate two hours ago. You nodded and then agreed on ice cream. 

     A couple days later while standing in the kitchen with Jack, you felt a painful cramp and bent over cradling your belly. The pain passed but caught the attention of the curious boy, "Y/n are you ok?" You silently nodded and began to walk towards the fridge when the pain hit again, this time you audibly groaned. Jack didn't waste any time asking if you were ok and took off to find his dad. Aaron found you bent over and breathing heavily. He got on his knees trying to look at your face when he felt the water on the floor. His eyes widened and calmly told Jack to get their 'go bags'. Aaron gently guided you towards the car while Jack came running to the car. The ride to hospital was quick and by that time, Aaron called J.J to inform the team. 

4 Hours Later...

     7 pounds, 12 ounces a tiny baby girl was born, named Emma Hailey Hotchner. You laid in bed holding your new baby girl while Aaron looked down at you two. "You know you and the kids will always be my first priority" You smiled up at your husband, "Aaron I know how important your job is, your dedication to your job is one of the reasons I fell in love with you and of course I know we are on your mind even when you are away. Now lets get Jack in here to meet his new baby sister". 

     Jack came running in followed by the whole team. You smiled as you watched every one come in, they may not be 'blood' related but they certaintly are family. 

 

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me FOREVER to finish. I moved...2x so I was completely distracted. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes and as always, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Anime237 and SERunion7 for their writing prompts. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
